Mi Amada Vampira
by No se usara
Summary: la Historia de kagome, ella es una vampira que rescato a un niño de un arbol ase 15 años atras cuando el tenia 5 cuando el le propone matrimonio, 15 años despues se reencuentrar Inuyasha se acordada todabia de ella ?, Mala para Los Summary ! :S .


- Palabras - Dialogo de los personajes

- Palabras en cursivas - Pensamientos de los personajes

- (Palabras en paréntesis) - Aclaraciones o palabras de la autora

**Aclaraciones**: Lo personajes de Inuyasha no me perteneces le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**. Mi amada Vampiresa**

Capítulo 1

Era el año 1469 En un Lugar de Europa, Alemania, se encontraba la Familia Higurashi Que se encontraba en su Mansión.

En la Tarde de Un día Jueves, En la sala

-Pero que Aremos están pidiendo todos los animales del pueblo –Dijo Un hombre de cabellera Negra como la noche ojos Negros y buen físico

-Pero nosotros no podemos a ser nada contra esos malditos vampiros exento entregarle lo que quieren, Amor –Dijo Un mujer de Pelo Castaño y ojos De color Agua marina

-Lose Noami lose ojalas supiera como matar a ese malditos de Nakatu y a sus sirvientes -Dijo mientras se para de la Mesa

-Pero Kizenki no te pongas así mejor será a ser algo para que no se lleven a los animales –Dijo la Esposa de este

-Si bueno voy a hablar con los Chicos –Dijo Parándose de su asiento y saliendo al Jardín

En el Jardín

-Kagome nuestros Padres devén estar preocupados –Dijo Mientras suspiraba Un Joven de 20, Pelo corto Negro Como la Noche y ojos color Verde Esmeralda y un buen físico y de tés morena

-Lose Hoyo pero ese maldito no seba a dar por vencido tú lo sabes –dijo parándose del pasto Una Joven de 20 años Pelo azabache y Negro como la noche y ojos Verde esmeralda y buen físico y de tés morena -

-Lose Kagome por desgracia lose –Dijo el peli Negro ya de pie

-Chicos entre tenemos que hablar –dijo el Padre de estos

-Al tiro vamos-Dijeron a coro lo gemelos

-Vamos Hoyo –Dijo la peli negra Jalando a su Hermano

-Hay! Kagome no me Tires –Dijo el Peli Negro ya de pie

-Bueno –Dijo mientras reía

Una vez Adentro en el Living

-Bueno Hijos Mío Como ustedes debes Ave sabido Nakatu quiere a Nuestro animales y si no ceo damos de seguro que vendrá a robarlos esta noche Así que yo y mis Guardias Estaremos turnándonos bueno espero que todo resulte bien –dijo el mientras suspiraba

-Pero padre no Puedes arriesgarte así tu sabes muy bien que ellos no son Fácil de esquivar y tú lo sabes – Dijo la pelinegra

-Vamos Tenéis que Confiar es tu Padre Hijos –Dijo la Madre

-Yo estaré en la Noche de Hoy si llega a venir yo mandare a llamar refuerzos –Dijo el Padre

-Pero Padre…-Dijo la Peli Negra

-Nada de Peros –Dijo su Padre

Toc, Toc

-Adelante -Contesto la Madre

-Señor Perdón por interrupción pero es que Ha venido el Dueño de la Tierras Vecinas –Dijo una sirvienta-Y quiere Hablar con Usted –Termino de Decir

-Dígale que inmediatamente voy-Dice el Padre mientras ce para del Elegante Sillón y saliendo de el Living

-Ahora que querrá ese Hombre –Dice Hoyo en susurro que solo su hermana al canso a oír

-Yo sé que quiere mi mano –Dijo en susurro

-No preocupes Mi padre no le dará tu mano a nadie al menos que tú quieras –Dijo el con una media Sonrisa

-De qué hablan ustedes-Dijo su madre con una adorable sonrisa-

-De que quiere ese Seño Madre-Dijo Kagome un poco triste

-No te preocupes Kagome tu sabes que tu padre no aria eso a un que le dieran el Mundo entero –dijo su madre con una sonrisa

-Gracias Mamá –dijo Kagome

-No ves Hermana no tienes para que preocuparte –Dijo Hoyo

Después al Rato llego su padre quien les conto la típica historia de que El Señor venía a pedir la Mano de su Hija por tierras y Dinero.

A la Noche, en la entrada principal.

-Padre debes de tener Cuidado son Vampiros Con nosotros se pueden dar un Festín –Dijo Hoyo con preocupación en sus ojos

-No te preocupes yo estaré bien, tu cuida de tu Madre y tu hermana-Dice el padre Mientras ce dirige al establo donde están sus animales

-Cuídate padre-Dice Kagome

-Lo tendré en Cuenta-Dice su padre ya yéndose

-Hoyo yo me iré acostar –Dice Kagome-Buena Noche Madre-y Sin más ce marcho-

-Buenas Noche –Dijo la Madre –Hoyo vete a acostar yo estaré en mi alcoba-Dice mientras cierra la puerta

-Está bien Madre Cualquier cosa no dudes en Decirme-Dice mientras sube las escaleras

-Buenas noches Hijo Mío –Dice su madre con un deje de tristeza

-Madre-Grita Una chiquilla en su habitación que acababa de Despertar de una pesadilla

-Que pasa Kagome porque Gritas-Dice su gemelo que acababa de entrar a su habitación ya que la de él estaba al lado

-Es que he tenido una pesadilla Horrible –Dice Mientras abraza a su Gemelo

-Ya no te preocupes solo fue un sueño-Dice mientras acaricia el cabello de su gemela-

-Es que Hoyo fue tan real –dijo con sus Bellos Ojos color chocolate, Cristalinos

-Ya pero tranquila paso, paso ok? -Dijo un tanto preocupado

-Y mama? -Pregunto un poco más tranquila

-Endenante dijo que le iba a ir a ser compañía a Nuestro Padre-Dijo un poco preocupado Hoyo

-quiero ir a verlos por favor si ¿? –Dijo Kagome

-Bueno vamos –Dice mientras se para Junto a su gemela de la cama

Bajaron hasta la puerta principal ahí ce pusieron unos abrigos de cuero para poder salir al exterior estuvieron caminan un rato porque el establo estaba algo lejos de la Mansión.

-Hoyo ¿escuchas eso? -Dice Kagome

-Si es como noche un grito viene del establo vamos-Dice Hoyo mientras agarra la mano de su gemela y empiezan a correr lo más rápido que podían…

Una vez en el Establo

Abre la puerta-Papá Madre –Grita Kagome

-Kagome váyanse-Dice su madre-es una trampa-

-Madre donde estas-Dice Hoyo preocupado

-Va…Ya...n…se-dice y deja de respiran

-Madre –grita Kagome quien la encuentras tirada en el suelo llena de sangre por alrededor de su cuello

-Ma…dre…-dice hoyo quien empezaba a llorar

-donde estará nuestro padre-dice Kagome ya llorando –ojalas este bien

De repente la puerta de golpe dejando ver a 4 Hombres

-qui…enes…son…ustedes-dice Kagome tartamudeando por el miedo

-eso no te importa, Jefe que aremos con ellos No los comeremos ¿–die uno de los hombre el cual andaba con una capa negra al igual que lo demás

En eso entra un hombre alto de cabello negro largo hasta su cadera el cual caía con unos graciosos rulos, ojos rojos como la sangre y un cuerpo fuerte y musculoso

- No el castigo va a ser peor mucho peor que el su padre –Dice con una sonrisa diabólica en sus labios negros como la noche

-donde esta nuestro padre maldito Nakatu –dice Kagome enfurecida

-así que reconoces niñita-Dice con una sonrisa de lado

-quien no te va a reconocer maldito desgraciado-dice Hoyo

-Responde donde esta nuestro padre-Dice Kagome

-aso a ustedes no les incumbe malditos niños –Dice unos de los Hombre

-Kenji, Takeshi, Suzume, Miki Tráiganles al padre démosles un preciado regalo-Dice Nakatu con su sonrisa maléfica

-Si Jefe –Dicen los 4 a coro y salen del establo

Al rato después entran con Un hombre en sus brazos el cual estaba lleno de sangre por todo su cuerpo todo moreteado y con rasguños parecía como su hubiese estado peleando por su vida pero por lo visto no lo logro...

-Pa….dre….-Dijeron los gemelos los cuales estaba en shock mientras lloraban

-aquí tienen a su padre-Dijo Kenji quien les tiro a su padre al frente de ellos

-Porque lo asieron-Grito Kagome desesperada

-Kagome no lo agás no compliques más las cosas -susurro su hermano

-Porque lo hicimos-pregunto irónico- Fácil por que no quisieron darnos lo que queríamos-

-Maldita sea-dijo Hoyo parándose del suelo donde Endenante por ver a su madre en el suelo se sentó con ella

*

Holaaa...

Bueno este es mi primer fic espero

que les guste cualquer sugerencia sirve o criticas n.n

bueno eso soy Mala para lo summary

tambien espero **R-E-V-I-E-W!**

Bueno eso :) ojaas sea de su agrdo mi fic n.n

Adios

_Atte: Deynaw-Chan _


End file.
